


Push Into Me

by L122ytorch



Category: The Blacklist (TV), or original work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L122ytorch/pseuds/L122ytorch
Summary: Thinly veiled PWP. Read if you want some good Lizzington feels.





	Push Into Me

I was soaked, leaving a trail of droplets behind that had fallen from my cold body. I followed you inside.

"You must be freezing," you said with an awkward smile.

"I am. A hot shower sounds really nice right about now."

"Follow me, I'll show you where the guest room is." 

I just nodded, apologizing along the way for leaving water wherever I went. After going down a hallway, you pushed a white bedroom door open and walked inside the guest room, making a b-line for the bathroom. "Here, let me get you a towel."

Rather than stand and wait, I followed you into the bathroom, telling myself it was so that I could drip on tile rather than carpet. You opened a linen closet, hand disappearing and then reemerging with a fluffy teal blue towel. You shut the closet door and extended the towel towards me. I reached for it and inadvertently brushed your fingers in the process. It was unavoidable, like two black holes circling one another, we were sure to be swallowed by the dark.

The touch sent a spark of adrenaline coursing through my already aroused body. You didn't move your hand away either. 

"You should get out of those wet clothes," your eyes were fixed on the top button of my blouse. I nodded, with enough blood diverted from my brain, I blurted out my next words before I could sensor them. "You should get me out of these wet clothes," I moved your hand towards my chest.

Licking your lips you nodded, stepping forward, you slid the first button through the hole, then the second and third. I stood before you in a nearly see-through white lace bra, my hard rosy nipples straining against the thin fabric. Moving on, I watched your hands undo the button and zipper of my pants and let them fall to the floor. I kicked away the pool of fabric and took a step forward. My chest was now pressed against yours and my hips begged to move forward. 

I could barely keep my cool as your strong hands roamed over my flesh, leaving a searing trail of painful want in their wake. I sighed as you peppered hot kisses along my neck, and I pressed my hand into the hardening length now straining against your jeans. "Lizzy..." you groaned into my neck. Hearing my name on your lips shattered my resolve and I moaned, dropping to my knees and working in haste to free you from the confines of your clothing. I removed my underwear on the way down and felt a bead of my arousal trickle down my thigh. 

I ran my tongue up the length of your cock through your underwear and kissed the head of your cock before pulling away the fabric. I hummed in appreciation, licking my lips and looking up at you before again licking your length and kissing your head, stopping to swirl my tongue around savor the precum weeping from it. "Liz..." you gritted out, desperate for me to get a move on...so I smiled and pushed your erection into my mouth, slowly, tortuously...continuing until I had taken all of you and felt you hit the back of my throat. To my delight this elicited a guttural groan from you as you lurched forward. 

I took deep breaths through my nose, relaxing my throat as I moved, taking all of you over and over again. Your unsteady fingers were woven into my hair, and you collected your thoughts enough to say, "good girl...you're doing so well." The compliment made me hum in appreciation, sending delicious vibrations cascading over your cock. I pulled away enough to lavish attention on your balls with my tongue while I pumped you with my hand. The thought occurred to me then that you could have me on my knees for hours and I wouldn't object. I loved the way you filled my mouth, the sounds bubbling up from your chest, the way your movements became sloppy when I did the things you liked.

I took you back into my mouth, giving your ass a nice firm slap. In response, you dug your fingers into my head and I groaned. 

"Liz..." you pulled away, "Let's take this to the bed." I nodded wordlessly, standing, putting my hand on your chest and letting my pink manicured nails rake trails through the smattering of hair they found there. We both came forward for a kiss. It started slow, tender, but evolved into a fight for dominance as my tongue clashed with yours, my teeth taking generous nips at your lower lip. In response, you pushed my back against the wall, taking my wrists in your hands and shoving them over my head. My breasts sat higher now that I was strung up by your hands, so you took the opportunity to torture me...licking circles around my nipples, planting kisses on my breasts, both tender acts a sharp contrast to intervals where you'd squeeze them hard and take the pebbled pink surface between your teeth. 

I moaned your name and you stopped your ministrations, pressing against me and looking into my eyes. "Tell me Lizzy...tell me what you want," my hips jerked in response.

"I want you. I want you to dominate me," I answered. 

"Let me cum wherever I want?" you queried. 

"And whatever else you want," I answered, the sweet perfume of my arousal now a tangible scent. My mind went straight to handcuffs and collars. "The safe word is pink," you replied, jaw tight, your body a spring coil against mine. 

I agreed and before you went to move..."You know that a dom is in charge," I said. "They bring their sub pleasure, but they also protect them, take care of them." 

"You're worried that I won't take care of you?" 

"I'm worried that you'll abandon me," I whispered. "Leave me to writhe in anticipation and walk away...or worse...disappear from my life completely."

"I would never dare do such a thing," you replied, your tone serious, eyes boring holes into my soul.

"None of this works without trust," I added.

You smiled. "I know, I trust you Lizzy," you growled.

In a swift movement we were in the next room.

"Get on the bed, lay down on your back," you ordered. I obeyed.


End file.
